disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planes: Fire
This page consists of the images and videos from the upcoming movie Planes: Fire & Rescue. Posters and other Promotional Images Posters and Logos Planes_Fire_&_Rescue_Teaser_Poster_Cine_1.jpg|A leaked poster of the movie. (Notice that the poster resembles its predecessor's teaser poster.) Planes_fire_rescue_poster.jpg|Second poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver2_xlg.jpg|UK poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver3.jpg|Brazilian poster プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー.jpg|Japanese Poster - プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー (絶対に守り抜くー仲間たちを信じて) Flyvemaskiner 2.jpg|Danish Poster 125060150.jpg|Polish Poster planesfireandrescue536147bd6ef8f.jpg|Wallpaper Planes2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m51s228.png|The teaser trailer's representation of the logo Logoplanes2.png Aviões 2.jpg|Portuguese (Brazil) Planes 2.jpg|German Planes 2 (French).jpg|French Aviones 2.jpg|Spanish (Latin America) Aviones .jpg|Spanish (Spain) Ksjoojkdko.jpg|Japanese Samoloty_2_Logo.png|Polish Merchandise 71be1WBJhmL SL1500 .jpg|Deluxe Blade Ranger Helicopter Die-cast (with open and shut doors and hook) 71yZ+tUaF3L SL1500 .jpg|Deluxe Windlifter Helicopter Die-cast (with removable green transport box) 81iE0p89m1L__SL1500_.jpg|Giant Cabbie Transporting Jet Plane Vehicle 81GTBvH1FIL__SL1500_.jpg|Avalanche the Smokejumper Die-cast I-P2CSQ4w-S.jpg|Drip the Smokejumper Die-cast 8143v+PzH5L SL1500 .jpg|Maru the Pitty Die-cast 71AY-1ToWJL__SL1500_.jpg|Blackout the Smokejumper Die-cast 81sL++IshXL__SL1500_.jpg|Dynamite the Smokejumper Die-cast 81FFTetcnrL__SL1500_.jpg|Cad Spinner Die-cast 81vjGsOxIEL__SL1500_.jpg|Pulaski the Fire Truck Die-cast 814xdS7aTzL__SL1500_.jpg|Ol' Jammer the Tour Bus Die-cast I-7PRw2nm-S.jpg|Mayday the Fire Truck Die-cast I-8WPR2np-S.jpg|Pontoon Dusty Crophopper Die-cast I-8Tf32bp-S.jpg|Firefighter Dusty Crophopper Die-cast Tumblr_n0hujwOtTJ1shw630o1_500.jpg Tumblr_n0hujwOtTJ1shw630o3_500.jpg|Deluxe Tallking Blade Ranger Tumblr_n0hujwOtTJ1shw630o2_500.jpg|Magic RC Blade Ranger Tumblr_n0hujwOtTJ1shw630o4_500.jpg Tumblr_n0hujwOtTJ1shw630o6_500.jpg I-pVwsGs2-S.jpg|Action Shifters Piston Peak Track Playset 714NPaTi1YL__SL1500_.jpg|Disney Planes: Fire & Rescue Riplash Oversized Blade Ranger Vehicle 819NklWb7OL__SL1500_.jpg|Disney Planes: Fire & Rescue Riplash Oversized Windlifter Vehicle 410QURFtW7L.jpg|Ryker Die-cast from Disney Store Tumblr n46ispKmtq1re0hgho3 1280.jpg|Deluxe Blade Ranger Helicopter Die-cast from Disney Store with Open and Shut Doors and Hook Tumblr n46ispKmtq1re0hgho2 1280.jpg|Deluxe Windlifter Helicopter Die-cast from Disney Store with Removable Green Transport Box 6172036511393.jpg|Muir the Train Die-cast from Disney Store 91xvOCkA3aL__SL1500_.jpg Screenshots vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m53s15.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m01s81.png| vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m04s123.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m07s152.png|"Come on, boys! Let's load up!" - Maru vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m12s188.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m16s233.png|"Copy that, hippie!" - Blackout vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m18s2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m21s26.png|Dipper taking fuel from Maru vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m23s56.png|"Let's see what you've got." - Blade Ranger vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m53s99.png|"We're not! We're jumping out of you!" - Dynamite vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m58s151.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m01s182.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m08s245.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m18s85.png| vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png 13-0_390-00_dt3_v002_le-0254.jpg|Dusty meets Dipper 14-0_080-00_dt3_v001_le-0016.jpg 39-0_090-00_dt3_v001_le-0014.jpg Medium planesfireandrescuetrailer.jpg|"How's the park's wildlife population?" - ? OlG.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-02-05-at-2 28-banner.jpg|"Crophopper!" - Cad Spinner X240-q9b.jpg 1920303_450664961732023_6706893_n.jpg 1653820_447163158748870_1531209286_n.jpg 1781902_449776678487518_1295668568_n.jpg|"I will never understand why you wanna jump out of a perfectly good airplane!" - Cabbie 1782013_451156421682877_1183049335_n.jpg 1379918_452903251508194_66970_n.jpg planesthumb.jpg 1907562_450068738458312_91029130_n.jpg 1800407_450260491772470_366669654_n.jpg 1796442_447093375422515_543340804_n.jpg|"We need every plane we've got." - Windlifter 1011029_448098408655345_308913367_n.jpg 1005540_450648975066955_440339963_n.jpg|"Honk, honk! Beep, beep!" fire&rescue1.png fire&rescue2.png fire&rescue3.png fire&rescue4.png| fire&rescue5.png fire&rescue6.png|"Well, if you're coming to the party night, there'll be plenty of party animals!" - Cad Spinner fire&rescue10.png|"Good luck, Dusty!" - Skipper Planes-fire-and-rescue.jpg fire&rescue7.png fire&rescue9.png fire&rescue11.png Lil' Dipper.png fire&rescue12.png fire&rescue13.png dustyryter.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-1.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-2.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-4.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-5.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-6.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-7.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-8.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-9.png|"There she burns, fellas!" - Lil' Dipper Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-10.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-12.png|"You're smaller than I thought. But that's OK!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-13.png|"Umm... Thanks." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-14.png 43490f9534244f91198eb8299e3cc98512ac83e4.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-16.png|"You came here to become a firefighter!" - Blade Ranger Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-17.png|"Uh-oh!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-18.png|"Spilling mud on people makes for sad campers!" - Cad Spinner Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-19.png|"Big party at my lodge makes for happy campers! You understand?" - Cad Spinner Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-20.png|"Answer is yes!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-21.png|"Yes?" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-23.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-24.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-25.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-26.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-28.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-29.png|"Rip off his landing gear." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-30.png|"Give 'em a go!" (gets hit by Dusty's vertical stabilizer) "Ohh! Hop the wheels, genius!" - Maru Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-32.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-33.png|"That guy writing down everything I say?" - Mayday Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-34.png|"Mr. Mayday!" - Ryker Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-35.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-36.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-37.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-38.png|"Brace yourselves!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-42.png|"It's like mama's jalapeño chili. Spicy!" - Leadbottom Wetretardantdusty.png Chugfire&rescue.png|"What?" maydaysparky.png dustywithfloats.png|"Ohhhh!" partyatmylodge.png 64838f65523510eaa4ec7910f1fb87fdb34c1162.jpg pistonpeakforestarea.png pistonpeakwaterfall.png pistonpeakwaters.png dustyahh!.png|Dusty surprised leadskip.png|"Twice!" - Leadbottom dipperpispeapark.png trainification.png 10458893_709656375757619_7790442057348238527_n.jpg Blade ranger.jpeg|"You need to be alert, keep calm, think clearly, act decisively." 10368373_788264707874003_8536356606526077698_o.jpg|"I like watching you sleep." - Lil' Dipper to Dusty Crophopper 10446185_788264717874002_2580703302611902626_o.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a6514327.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a63282b7.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a647da3b.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a61b8338.jpg planesfireandrescue536147baa169f.jpg planesfireandrescue53725a6317077.jpg planesfireandrescue53725a64d5bd0.jpg planesfireandrescue53458a15b0e7b.jpg 10460850_789326554434485_3603487917592098737_o.jpg|"It's a mysterious mystery." - Drip 1072347_789341914432949_1852708891059502117_o.jpg|"Patch, drop the needle." - Maru 10440644 795480777151548 6611213208089216129 n.png 10433207 1437863139811034 2018340098054929836 n.jpg 10477923_790033057697168_8080293315906185374_n.jpg|"I gotta see this". Character Images Dusty Crophopper - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Lil_Dipper_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1966229 667634506626473 1298191481 o.jpg Cabbie Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Blade Ranger - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Nick Loop'N Lopez - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Winnie and Harvey - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg 1899762 667635006626423 667605705 o.jpg 10012134 667635819959675 2048544208 o.jpg CadSpinnerProfile.jpg Maydayprofile.jpg planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-maru.jpg planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ol-jammer.jpg planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-pulaski.jpg planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ryker.jpg Concept Art Planes2concept.jpg Videos Trailers Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 1 - Courage|"Courage" Trailer 1 Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 2 - Thunder|"Thunder" Trailer 2 Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue - Extended Trailer|Extended trailer Promotional Clips Soccer with the Smokejumpers - Planes Fire & Rescue|Soccer with the Smokejumpers Movie Clips Brad Paisley's "All In" First Listen - Planes Fire & Rescue|"All In" First Listen Clip "Drop the Needle" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Drop the Needle" clip "Perfectly Good Airplane" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Perfectly Good Airplane" clip TV Spots Planes Fire & Rescue Official "Code Proud" Trailer (2014) - Disney India Official|"Code Proud" Indian TV spot Planes Fire & Rescue Official "Looking Up" Trailer (2014) - Disney India Official|"Looking Up" Indian TV spot Interviews Dane Cook Interview at the D23 Expo Planes Fire and Rescue|Dane Cook at the D23 Expo talks about Planes: Fire & Rescue Planes Fire and Rescue Bobs Gannaway & Ferrell Barron D23 Interview|Bobs Gannaway and Ferrell Barron at the D23 Expo discuss the sequel Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo|Disney's Planes: Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo Category:Galleries